Collaborators
Collaborators is an episode of the TV series, Battlestar Galactica, and aired during the show's third season. Plot In the absence of Gaius Baltar, Tom Zarek has become President of the Colonies. Knowing that the military will never support him as President, he agrees to stand down in favor of Laura Roslin. He will re-convene the Quorum of Twelve, nominate Roslin as Vice President, and then resign once she is confirmed. He asks Roslin if he can still play some part in the new government, to which Roslin offers him the Vice-Presidency. Zarek secretly authorises a group called "The Circle", consisting of Colonel Tigh, Chief Tyrol, Samuel Anders, and three others to judge and execute those whom they unanimously find to have collaborated with the Cylons during their occupation of New Caprica. There is no formal trial; instead, the Circle reviews the available evidence, votes, and then offers the convicted a chance to plead their case. At least thirteen people are executed, including flight deck specialist James "Jammer" Lyman. Felix Gaeta is brought to the Galactica CIC to repair its communications system and is verbally abused by Tigh for being a collaborator. Kara "Starbuck" Thrace later criticises Gaeta over lunch. He claims to have explained repeatedly that he was funnelling information to the resistance, but no one believes him. Starbuck appears traumatised by her long captivity with the Cylons, causing further rifts in her marriage to Anders. The Circle begins to discuss Gaeta's possible execution, but Anders quits during the deliberation, not wanting to continue to judge any more cases. Tigh replaces Anders with Starbuck, who votes for Gaeta's execution. Tigh and three others vote along with Starbuck and then eventually convince Tyrol to vote with them. The Circle then abducts Gaeta and prepares to execute him. An angry Starbuck demands that he beg for his life and attacks him, reminding him of what he told her in the mess hall, including the dog bowl dead drop. Chief Tyrol realises that Gaeta had been the resistance's source and sets him free. Roslin and Admiral Adama finally learn of The Circle. Zarek tells Roslin that any public trials would only lead to unacceptable infighting within the fleet. After Roslin takes her presidential oath of office, she announces a general pardon and announces the formation of a truth commission to reconcile the fleet. Meanwhile, Baltar is held prisoner on a Cylon Basestar; the Cylons are debating whether they should have brought along a human. Of the seven models taking part in the decision, the issue is deadlocked three for and three against. The final decision rests with Number Six. Production * The episode was inspired by the attacks on Nazi collaborators after the liberation of France.Ronald D. Moore podcast. * Writer Mark Verheiden initially had Duck be murdered instead of Jammer, who was the suicide bomber in "Occupation". However, it was changed in light of Jammer's appearance in the Season 2 episode "Valley of Darkness", who the team felt showed he was the more likely to be led astray. Sources External links *Moore podcast Category:Season 3 episodes